Finally
by inthemirror
Summary: This is a pretty short story, with healthy helpings of both fluff and smut It takes place during a hospital fundraiser. I hope you like it. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... yet... *evil laugh*

A/N: Second Huddy story. I like getting reviews, but who doesn't? I hope you all like it! 3

* * *

Lisa Cuddy took a small moment for herself- something she hadn't had a chance to do since the planning for this stupid fundraiser had started.

Her assistants were usually better versed in large event planning. After all, why should the Dean of Medicine herself have to be bothered with planning things like this? Unfortunately, Melissa had obviously fudged that part of her application. As the event drew nearer over the last few weeks, Lisa's daily responsibilities were getting interrupted more frequently by the frazzled girl. Needless to say, she had essentially organized the whole thing herself. And the poor girl submitted her two weeks notice two weeks ago.

Now, Lisa was in the staff bathroom next to the hospital lobby, where the formal party was being held. Dinner had already been served, and she managed to slip away as dessert was on its way to her table. She had endured the fundraiser thus far with a happy face, although she really just wanted to scream at and punch all the greasy men who waggled their eyebrows at her, and tried to subtly play grab-ass as they threw money at the hospital.

She looked at herself in the mirror and checked her hair and makeup, nodding as she saw that she actually looked quite nice. She was wearing a silky deep green dress. Apart from the countless sparkly gems that decorated the straps lying on her shoulders, the dress itself was quite simple. It dipped fairly low in front, and hugged her curves tightly until it stopped a little past her middle thigh. Her strappy stilettos finished the look.

Lisa couldn't help but laugh a little as she thought about the different kinds of men outside. She hated to sounds so conceited, but she knew there were a fair few out there with their eyes set on the door, waiting for her return.

There were, without a doubt, the old and rich ones, looking to impress her. They shamelessly touched her ass from time to time, rationalizing it by thinking about the exorbitant amount of their own money they were giving away.

There were the younger men who have made nothing of their lives, but instead have just coasted along on mommy and daddy's money. They also touched her ass whenever they could, although they usually tried to make it look accidental, as if she was stupid. They thought they could impress her by cutting checks from their parents' accounts.

Then there was Gregory House, who would never write a check to the hospital, but who touched her ass whenever he wanted to anyway.

He drove her crazy.

Lisa tried psyching herself up to go back to the party, but when her mind drifted to how sexy House was looking out there in his surprisingly impeccable tuxedo, she instead chose to make her way up to her office, or more specifically, the balcony that was attached to her office for some fresh air. The board members were all at the party, and so was Wilson. They'd cover for her, and if anyone asked, she'd just feign a headache.

She took her time winding through the quiet hallways. She was sure the E.R. was full, but the other wings were fairly calm tonight.

She wasn't surprised when her train of thought found its way back to the annoying and incredibly frustrating diagnostician downstairs. In fact, she had been noticing lately that she was having trouble keeping him off her mind at all.

The last few months had been torturous, to say the least. Every single day, Lisa found herself changing her mind about him. Just when she thought she would hate him forever and that he could never be the kind of man she wanted, he would surprise her with something so touching, or so adorable, or just with an act of semi-kindness, and she would wonder for awhile what it would be like to be with him. Then, she'd stop wondering as soon as he became an asshole again, which usually didn't take long.

But, God, he was sexy, she thought as she reached her office, and then the balcony.

She reached out to the wrap-around rail and shifted her weight so she was leaning on it. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air as she thought back to the night he kissed her, a few months ago. Despite the fact that she was emotionally grieving the loss of a child she never had, he had been everything she needed. The kiss was like the ones they shared in college and so much more. It was hot and heavy, and she was left wanting more as she watched his frame exit her home.

Lisa would be lying if she said she didn't still want more.

She could still remember the urgency between them. The way he grabbed at her, the way his lips moved over hers, the way his tongue battled hers, and the way their teeth clashed slightly as they tried feverishly to get closer. She remembered how he had somehow completely taken her breath away, and how she didn't care about the lack of oxygen. She was only concerned with feeling as much of him as she possibly could.

It had ended all too soon. Looking back, she could admit to herself that she would have given him all of her that night, had he not put a stop to their game. True, she was thankful that he hadn't taken advantage of her emotionally vulnerable state. But a larger and more frank part of her really just wanted to fuck his brains out.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg House had quickly gotten bored of the fundraiser he had been forced to attend. In fact, he couldn't believe anyone was having fun at all. He had been at the bar, sipping on a scotch five minutes ago when he came to the stunning realization that Lisa Cuddy, the she-devil that had done the forcing was nowhere to be found.

"That bitch!" he said out loud, startling the bartender and the couple sitting next to him. He paid the man for his drinks and for an additional bottle of scotch, grabbed his cane, and stormed out of the party as quickly as his leg would let him. The vicodin and the perfect amount of alcohol he had consumed so far were actually making his leg feel better than usual, now that he mentioned it.

As he reached her office, he saw her profile through the window, clutching the rail. Her eyes were closed, the wind was gently blowing her hair behind her, and the small amount of loose fabric at the end of her dress was also being gently tossed by the wind.

House watched her for a moment. He was so fucking confused about her. Every part of him loved nothing more than pissing her off. For the longest time he really thought he hated her. But recently, he had been coming to the silent realization that he only loved to piss her off because she got worked up, which worked him up.

He thought about the game they played day in and day out. It was actually quite similar to sex, if you thought about it. Their encounters with one another started with an argument, which turned into taking jabs at one another repeatedly. Soon enough, they were yelling at one another full on, getting hot and sweaty, frustrated and excited at the same time, voices getting louder and breathier the whole time. Cuddy usually let out an amazing groan of frustration at some point, which always stirred up Little House. Then, as the argument wound down, they would smirk at one another, and calm down in hushed voices. True, he usually won, but he liked to think she felt just as satisfied as he did when it was over.

Now, she looked utterly adorable. He felt something in him stir, but he didn't think it was Little House. As he saw her taking in the night around her, he knew that he couldn't live without her. Yes, he loved fighting with her and pissing her off. But he would give almost anything to be able to wrap his arms around her and just spend time with her.

"Yuck," he muttered. He'd never felt this way before, and he was quite nervous about it. "I'm in love. Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa heard the door behind her creak open and groaned inwardly. There would only be one person who would find her here. And as luck would have it, it was the one person she didn't trust herself around right now.

"What do you want, House?" she said, turning around to face him.

"You stranded me at that stupid party," he whined.

"I thought you could manage it… like a big boy," she replied quickly.

He walked up and leaned backwards against the railing, right next to her. Her right shoulder was touching his left.

"Besides," she went on without letting him interrupt, "I had to get out of there. My ass is going to be sore tomorrow from all those old men grabbing it."

He laughed at that, although a part of him wanted to use his cane to smack the shit out of those bastards down there. How dare they.

"You want me to rub it?" he asked with lighted eyes.

She smacked him on the arm lightly and he laughed. She turned her body to face him and took in his appearance.

"Nice tie," she laughed. The theme of the fundraiser tonight had been 'A black tie affair." Of course House had shown up with a black vest and a white silk bowtie.

"You know I never follow the rules," he muttered, also turning to face her. "Want some scotch?" he asked her, raising the bottle in his right hand to show her.

"Oh, my God. How did you get that?" she groaned, placing a hand on her forehead and pinching the newly forming headache that was starting between her eyes.

"Relax… I bought it from the bartender!" he said as he grabbed her hand and lowered it from her eyes.

"Oh… well in that case…" she trailed off as she grabbed the bottle from him, twisted off the cap and took a healthy swallow. She smiled at him and handed it back to him. "You just made my day."

"Really? You mean, you weren't impressed with those money-loving mongrels hoping to answer your every command?" he asked her quietly as he placed the bottle atop the rail and let his hand fall to her waist. He softly fingered the silk there, and then dropped his hand again to his side when he realized what he was doing.

"Hardly," she said quietly. She missed his hand on her hip already. "And you're not impressed with all those hot nurses throwing themselves at you?" she asked as she reached up and fixed a spot on his tux's collar where it had gone awry. She left her hand on the spot between his shoulder and neck, waiting for him to shrug her off.

"Hardly," he mimicked her in the same quiet and breathy voice. They locked eyes and smiled at one another for a brief moment. He broke the silence. "Lisa, everyone knows this is going somewhere…"

She had begun drawing tiny circles on the skin of his neck and jaw and behind his ear. Hearing his words, she snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"You asshole. Do I get to grab your tits now?" He was so contradictive, so frustrating. And he just stood there, smirking at her. She wanted to slap him– and she tried. As her hand came toward his cheek, his own reached up and caught it swiftly. She let out a frustrated growl.

House brought her hand to his mouth before she could react. He kept eye contact with her while he placed a few lingering kisses on her palm and wrist. He didn't let go of her hand as he let them fall to their sides, and then tugged on it, bringing her whole body nearer to him.

"Lisa, I'm serious," he whispered while she squeezed her fingers.

"I don't know what to say to you. I was serious a month ago, and you didn't give me time of day."

House sighed. "You know I have the emotional capabilities of a twelve year old. You really expected me to process the idea of being together that fast?"

"I don't know what the fuck I was thinking," she trailed off, defeated. She shifted her eyes to outdoor grounds of the hospital below them.

He moved so he was standing behind her, against her, with his hands resting on the rail on either side of hers. He felt her tense at the contact, but let his nose and mouth nuzzle her neck and shoulder anyway.

"Do you want this, Lisa?" he didn't move his face when he spoke to her, and the vibrations his voice made, combined with the feeling of the stubble on his face against her bare skin caused her to let out an audible moan.

He smiled against her neck and moved his arms to wrap around her waist, increasing the contact between the two of them. "I assume that's a yes. But I want you to say it," he taunted her. "Do you want this?" He gripped her waist.

Lisa swiveled her head around to place her lips near his ear.

"No," she whispered and placed a quick kiss to the spot under his earlobe before she continued. "I need this."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm tired of fucking around with you," he said in a voice so low she wasn't sure she was supposed to hear it. "I'm not good at these things..." her arms gripped his hands, still set around her waist. "I want to be with you, but I can't promise I'll do things right."

"If you're trying to apologize already for things you'll do wrong, don't. I want the 'you' that will fuck things up and get under my skin. You drive me crazy... and I love every minute of it," she whispered hotly in his ear, nipping and licking him there in between words.

He spun her around in his arms, pressed her harder against the rail and kissed her on the lips, finally. It wasn't as urgent as the last one they shared. His lips glided over hers softly and slowly. He kissed her over and over again because they had all the time in the world. He kissed her like that until she finally seemed to grasp the idea that she should be kissing back. Her arms traveled up his body and wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could.

She moved her lips against his, they worked perfectly together, and neither set was taking or giving too much at once. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue sought hers out.

She moaned as he traced his tongue around her mouth, as his hands traveled up and down her sides. Encouraged, he heated the kiss up, showing her more passion. His hands worked more feverishly, grabbing, pulling, and palming her body.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, without rush. Hands and mouths did the talking as they explored what the future might hold.

"Greg," she breathed after awhile. He knew what she meant. He latched his mouth onto her neck again while he let his hands travel to her breasts. He slipped his hands into her dress where it cut down to show off her cleavage. She sighed as he took hold of her there, squeezed, kneaded and rolled the flesh and nipples around.

Her hands fell to his belt buckle and she hurried to unclasp it. She could feel his erection through his pants and stroked what she could of his length a couple times before she concentrated on the zipper there. She heard him groan and smiled into the kiss they were sharing.

She shoved his pants and boxers down slightly, enough to gain access to his cock, which she now stroked again. She could hear his breath getting more and more ragged as he kissed her.

He bit down on her bottom lip and removed his hands from her breasts. She missed the contact, but she immediately felt his hands on her thighs, shoving the bottom of her tight dress up to her waist. He reached around and squeezed her ass over and over again, making her throw her head back and sigh.

He fingered the top panty line of her thong, followed the lace around to the font and teased her there by slowly, painstakingly pretending to pull them down centimeter by centimeter. He knew she wanted him in her as soon as possible. He'd be damned if he gave her what she wanted before he worked her into a frenzy first.

"Damn it, Greg," she whined. She stopped rubbing his dick and angrily shoved her panties to the side, letting him know she wasn't in the mood for games. This time he laughed as he kissed her.

"Eager, are we?" he grunted to her while he let the fingers of his right hand stroke her slit up and down, feeling how aroused she was. Her response to both his fingers and his question was a small cry. She looked at him with a shy look as she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

He kissed her hard and slid a finger into her all at once, curling it inside her. She gasped and ground her hips against his hand. He added another finger and started moving them in her, scissoring them, curling and flexing them, plunging them in and out over and over. He listened to her cries and moans, feeling his own arousal heighten.

She was clutching his shoulders now, her nails digging into his skin there. One of her legs was lifted and wrapped around his body, giving his better access. His left hand held her thigh up, gripping the flesh of her leg and ass and massaging as he let his fingers fuck her senseless.

She sucked on his neck and jaw, kissing him and nipping him as she came close to her first climax. As she felt her muscles start to contract, and as her cries became louder and more desperate, he removed his fingers suddenly.

This time she did slap him. It stung, but he let it slide.

"Please…" she pleaded. He chuckled, kissed her again on the mouth and positioned himself at her opening. This time he watched her face as he pushed into her, pleased at the pleasure that washed over her immediately. "Oh, God…" she whispered.

He let her adjust to him, and wasn't surprised when she squeezed his ass to pull him toward her and ground her hips at the same time, letting him know she was ready. He got to work fucking her. The first few pumps were slow, and fairly gentle, but she was moaning out requests to him after no time.

The sound of her voice was intoxicating to him. She was whining in the most incredible voice things like, "Oh, fuck yeah." And "fuck me harder." And "Ahhhh… yeahh... Come on…"

He was encouraged by the sounds she was making and he pumped her harder, slamming into her. She bucked her hips toward him, meeting each of his thrusts with fervor.

They kissed over and over, lips, teeth and tongues crashing against one another. Their hands explored every bit of the other they could reach, given the amount of clothing they were both still wearing.

He felt her closing in on the edge, and he reached down to rub her clit as he fucked her a few more times. She bit down on his shoulder, but she still cried out as she came. Lifting her head as the last waves of the orgasm washed over her, she looked him in the eye and let out a few more moans, laced with hot and dirty words.

"Ohhhhh, fuck me, Greg. Ahhh. Yeah." And that was all it took for him to come too. His seed poured into her, his eyes rolling back. She kissed him as he pumped a few final thrusts into her and she swallowed his grunts while massaging what she could of his back and shoulders.

Finally, she felt her legs go weak, and she was lucky to be pinned between him and the rail, or she would have fallen. They kissed one another languidly as they came down from such passion.

She broke the silence now, as her hands roamed his chest and her eyes stared his down.

"Is your leg okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned. He kissed her softly.

"It's fine. I'm in love with you." Oh, shit, he thought. He said that out loud, didn't he?

She didn't look the least bit surprised, but instead closed her eyes slowly and let a small smile take over her face. He hadn't meant to say that, but the look on her face caused him to fall for her all over again.

"I want this to work," she said quietly. I know it probably won't, and I know at the very least it will be more difficult than either of us can currently comprehend, but I don't think I can go a day without _this_ happening… now that it has. I know you probably didn't mean to admit that out loud, but I will. I'm completely in love with you." Feeling embarrassed about rambling on and on, she dropped her head to his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. He reached up and stroked her hair.

"I think I would be the happiest man on Earth if _this_ were to happen every day…" he trailed off for a moment while he brought her face back up to meet her eyes. "You make me happy, Lisa."

She smiled at that, and embraced him again.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked as she began pulling his pants and boxers back up to their original position while he started straightening her dress. "You'll be staying with me tonight, by the way."

"What? I didn't agree to that," he started to protest but she silenced him with a lingering kiss and a stroke or two below the belt. "Alright… that can be arranged."

They shared a small laugh and finished dressing. He grabbed his cane, the bottle of scotch and her hand and they made their way home. Finally.


End file.
